Bliss
by Brookii
Summary: Just a little story about how Senri and Rima became modeling partners and how they met. A surprise second chapter now up! What happens when Senri and Rima have to participate in a modeling shoot they feel uncomfortable about?
1. Bliss

**Bliss  
>Pairing: <strong>A**  
>AN: **Just a little story about how Senri and Rima became modelling partners. One-shot. This is my first one-shot, and my second VK FanFic. Please R&R.

Senri Shiki was sitting on a blue chair stuffed in the corner of the waiting room of Bliss, the agency for which he worked for. He was waiting for his boss, Diego, to turn up with his new 'modelling partner'. Honestly. Did he even _need_ a 'partner'? Was he that bad?

No, he wasn't a bad model.

"_It will at some freshness and zest to the new line," Diego had told Senri. "And besides, it's only temporary, just for this line."_

_Senri nodded. "Okay," he agreed._

He took a box of pocky from his pocket and produced a chocolate covered stick from it as he waited for Diego and his new 'partner'.

He interested himself in the box of pocky, studying the label carefully. Totally absorbed in the packaging, he did not notice Diego, wearing a startling, fluorescent yellow skull-print tie and a red jacket enter the room, with a girl tagging behind him.

"Shiki," he said, announcing his existence.

"Diego!" he answered, instantly sitting up straighter.

"This is Rima Touya," he introduced the girl behind her. "Touya, this is Senri Shiki."

Rima Touya had pale, orange hair, in two pin-straight pigtails, but her fringe was chopped at uneven lengths. The two ponytails were tied up by deep purple ribbons, the exact same colour and made out of the same material as her lacy, midnight purple singlet. She was wearing black skin-tight jeans and black high-heeled shoes. Her eyes were jewel-blue, bright and glittering.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" she hissed.

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. He held out the second last stick of pocky in apology. He ate the last one himself, as the girl nibbled her pocky stick too.

"Thanks," she said. "Got any more?"

He nodded, and produced a red box of pocky from my pocket.

"Strawberry," she nodded thoughtfully, pondering the idea of eating it.

"It's the only one I have," he said.

She nodded and accepted it.

Diego coughed, as if they had forgotten he was there. Which they had, somewhat.

"The photo-shoot?" he reminded them.

"Right," Rima articulated.

"Now, the theme is 'love'. Do you think you guys could manage that?"

For some reason, Senri Shiki knew he could manage that.

**A/N: **What do you guys think? And I know Diego told them the modelling partnership thing was just temporary. Let's say they were so cute together it became permanent, yeah? Senri/Rima forever! Please review! XXX

_Brookii_


	2. Kiss

**Pairing: **Rima and Senri**  
>AN: **So, Senri and Rima have been modelling together for a while now. What happens when they have to participate in a photo-shoot just a little outside of their comfort zone?  
><strong>AN 2: **Written sort-of in sequel to Bliss, I bring you… Kiss! X

Rima Touya shivered as she reached for her white parka, which was rimmed with grey faux-fur around the hood and collar. She shoved her arms into it and tugged it around her body, nestling her face in the grey sweater and wool scarf she was wearing.

Senri Shiki walked over to her, wearing a black coat and black scarf.

"Thanks for waiting," he muttered through cold, chattering teeth.

"I'd say 'you're welcome' but you aren't. Jikake will kill us now we're late."

Senri flinched. "Shit. We do have a habit of being slightly off schedule, don't we?"

"We do," Rima agreed, as she stood up and walked over to their current modelling agency.

Senri smiled slightly, a rare moment and his ice blue eyes lit up from behind his maroon fringe.

The two finally reached the agency, and the inside heaters were turned up so high, the two vampires began to sweat. Rima quickly tore off her parka and hung it up on the rack. She ripped off her scarf and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater. She noticed that Senri had done the same.

Jikake seemed delighted that they had arrived, and had forgotten the fact they were fifteen minutes late.

"Ah!" he beamed at them. "My two stars!"

"Uh…"

"We were browsing your old portfolio and guess what we found?"

"Um…"

"Guess? Guess!"

"Modelling photos?" Rima guessed.

"Wrong! Cute little snapshots of you and Shiki-san!"

"Well, we are partners," Senri said. Then rephrased his comment: "Modelling partners."

"We were thinking," Jikake began. "You two could do some kissing shots!"

Rima blinked.

Senri blinked.

Jikake smiled and continued.

"What do you think?"

"Um… I…" Rima stuttered.

"It's professional, of course," Jikake explained, noticing the awkwardness and insecurity.

"F-fine," Senri agreed, as Rima thawed him out with a glare of ice."

"Great!" he grinned at the two, as if he had known they would agree by the end.

Sari, the wardrobe manager, dragged them off immediately to get changed for the fashion shoot.

When Rima came out, her blonde-orange hair had been tied up with silky red ribbons into its two trademark pigtails. She was wearing a red, strapless tank top made out of similar scarlet material and a ballet-style black skirt and strappy crimson heels. Senri was wearing a maroon tie (the exact shade of his hair) over a black button-up collared shirt which had the sleeves rolled up in a casual style, black pants and polished black shoes with a black top-hat.

They were pushed into a dark room set up with cameras. The back-drop was a grey sky and you could make out the silhouette of several bare trees. Jikake threw a tatty, black rabbit with red ribbon around its neck (the same silk fabric as Rima's ribbons) and a small black hat (a miniature version of Senri's) with holes for its ears, in Rima's direction. She caught it swiftly.

After huffing for half an hour about where it should go, Jikake placed it next to Rima's feet, its face turned to the cameras, staring them out with its beady eyes.

Rima sighed, nervously, as she turned to face Senri.

"Now, kiss!" Jikake ordered.

The two sighed again. "The cameras will love it!"

It was un-right, unnatural. You could never just start kissing someone; it was something that you couldn't just _start._

Then Senri remembered when he first met Rima Touya. He remembered how she had seemed unwilling to settle for strawberry Pocky. He remembered how she had scolded him for looking at her. He remembered how he had fallen in love with him.

And, on absolute impulse, he started kissing her.


End file.
